


戴狐狸假面的巫女

by GloriaQaQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaQaQ/pseuds/GloriaQaQ
Summary: 梗来自格五画的巫女卡卡西和小堍，微博主页链接https://weibo.com/u/7402965956?from=myfollow_all（格五老师是带卡人，画画超靓的）是简单的背景交代。旗木朔茂死亡警告。因为估计在正文不会写到关于做爱的部分所以算是无差。（如果写到了我一定会及时修改的）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter01

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不是原作向所以在ooc的道路上越走越远了。

卡卡西出神地望着窗外。他的父亲——旗木朔茂是一名猎人。因为常常带着一颗狼牙的项链有着“木叶白牙”的称号。他们父子两人一起生活在木叶村，可卡卡西今日醒来时，父亲并不在身边。因为是火炕所以也不能从余温判断父亲是何时离开的，只希望是因为自己起得晚了才没跟他碰上面。

已经是深冬的时节，这几日雪下个不停，外面已经积了厚厚一层，山上的情况肯定比这更糟。他担忧着，扒在窗边的手指冻得通红也浑然不觉。

忽然传来狗叫声，卡卡西认得那是自家的狗，只穿着屋里的单衣就跑了出去，从察觉父亲不在开始，就隐隐有不好的预感。走出门发现，只有狗拖着一个布包回来，并没有父亲的身影。他有些慌乱，赶回屋子穿上山的外套，皮帽胡乱一扣，围巾随意缠绕几圈，总之裹得严严实实，拿着短刀背上弓箭连门都来不及锁便冲了出去。

狗狗示意他看看布包，卡卡西打开一看，是一颗山参。他大概知道父亲上山的原因了，村里有户人家的爷爷生了重病，请医生的人因为大雪还没回来，昨日他们就跟父亲上山去找参，但因为那家大哥咋咋呼呼惊扰了冬眠的熊瞎子，父亲好歹把人都囫囵个儿的带下山，可那大哥却说就差一点就能拿到参，是白牙太谨慎了。

旗木的家宅离村子其实有段距离，他们是外来户，跟村人往来也不多。昨日听了那大哥的描述，村人都觉得可惜。昨日父亲带着自己去买糖山楂的时候多少听到了些，大家还说那爷爷已经快不行了。而父亲只是牵着自己的手离开了。

他把参送去给那家人，但那家来开门的女人却说已经迟了。“那，请节哀吧。”卡卡西把递出的参又装回身上，让在家歇息的狗带路上山。

他在途中找到了父亲。朝着下山的方向坐在树旁，腹部的血迹都冻成了冰凌，被染红的衣服也有小小的冰碎，而人已经像天气一样冰冷了。他去看伤口，大概是被熊爪抓伤了，凝结的血水扭曲成诡异的形状。一旁的狗还像不知发生了什么，去舔地上人的手指。卡卡西喝住了它，伸手去抱起男人，可能是失血太多减少了重量，又或是别的原因，他轻易拦腰抱起了对方，一路下山去。

村人好像聚集在一起准备着什么，大概是昨夜同样死去的老人的葬礼。卡卡西并不关心，抱着父亲进了屋门。他找来盆子装满热水，打湿毛巾捂化父亲身上的冰凌。又重新为他换上一身新衣服——那本来是准备过两天新年时穿的。他拿木梳梳理开父亲的银发，望着项链思索在三，摘下来系在了自己脖子上。

他把尸体置于地窖，重新带了狗上山去。旗木家虽然人丁不兴旺，但拥有八只猎犬。在卡卡西还不到能上山的年纪，父亲上山时总留下大部分狗陪伴自己，可以说小时候的自己是由它们看大的。猎犬冬季的平日都安置在另一件屋中，里面同样长久地生着炭火。卡卡西站在门前准备伸手推门，却隐隐里面有说话的声音，他猛然推开，只有猎犬们看向自己。

为首的帕克走到自己脚边，开口发出了人类的语言。卡卡西觉得自己可能有些不清醒。“那颗牙的主人可以听懂契约犬的话。”帕克如是说明道，“老实说失去了主人我们就自由了，但你也很想上山去找那只熊吧。就当是感谢这些年的照顾，我们走吧。”卡卡西点头。

他整理好刚刚因着急胡乱穿戴的衣物，仔细拴好门锁，被帕克领着上了山。

雪已经基本停了，太阳照在身上很是温暖。与今早的匆忙上山不同，他改拿了父亲的短刀与弓箭，带好了食物和水。帕克领他到了那只熊之前冬眠的洞口，地上有些血迹，分不清是父亲还是那只熊。洞里空空如也，只有之前留下的浓重的熊的气息。

他们又到周边去看，几颗老树的树皮斑斑驳驳，留着不少爪痕，部分是旧伤，还有不少新伤。附近的小树和灌木也零落的七七八八，都变成了来年的养料。帕克分辨着气味，领着卡卡西追过去。

帕克骤然停下，卡卡西也随他站停。从灌木缝隙间可以看到那只熊，好像正和一只小动物对峙，模样像狼又像狗。可能是狼狗吧，卡卡西这样想着爬上了树。他身体轻快，年纪又小，几分钟就爬了不少高度，搭弓思考着如何尽快解决。自己比起熊来，体能还是差了不少的，如果硬碰硬，最好结果也是重伤，家里虽然都是猎犬，但其实能打的也没几只，况且只能近距离搏斗的情况下，难免成为送上去的食物。箭法够准的话，拉满弓肯定可以一击毙命，只是现在自己力气还不够拉满。他叹口气，朝灌木后的狗狗们做几个手势。

他一点点拉开弓弦，尽力向着满弓靠近，但拉了八分多些就再难前进分毫，甚至有坚持不住的趋势。他闭起一只眼瞄准，趁着那只熊还未动作，一箭射向了眼睛。卡卡西的瞄准丝毫不差，箭身笔直的插了进去，熊剧痛，边发出低吼边击打着周边。那只狼狗躲闪不及，被击飞出去，所幸撞在雪堆上，还算有所缓冲。这下正好给了卡卡西施展的空间，趁着熊发狂，他溜下树在旁边布了陷阱。

说是陷阱，比起平日捕小动物的那些粗糙了不少，时间紧急也没工夫精细的布置，只求能困住一小会儿就好。在较远的地方布好陷阱，他又射一箭，引起熊的注意，这时的熊稍微冷静了些，却也直直走过来。

卡卡西慢慢后退把控着和熊的距离，等熊到了预设的位置，他打个呼哨，两旁的树木应声而倒，把那只熊压在了树下。短时间内能布好陷阱的树木都不算粗，加上距离也不远，损伤还是有限。熊挣扎着从地上起身，卡卡西冲上前用短刀把在外的那半截箭砸进深处。伴着泊泊流出的鲜血，那头熊慢慢停止了挣扎。

他观察一会儿，移开重物拿木棍去翻熊的身体，这才发现胸部也有几道刀伤。原本打算剥了熊皮做陪葬，现在看来品相并不太好，加上鞣制皮子也需要不少时间，卡卡西又想准备割些什么带回去，结果看了一圈没什么好东西，遂放弃，把尸体留给山里的动物当冬粮。收拾好出发时，卡卡西忽然想起那只狼狗，他走向刚刚的雪堆，除了白雪已经什么都没有了。

看来伤得并不严重。他这样想着，往山下走去。

进山一趟来回本就需要花费不少时间，加上物色了一棵做棺木的树砍下带回。到家时已经是深夜，本来想自己做了，发现家里除了斧子再没有趁手的工具，实在难做的美观。不得已只好第二天清晨敲开了木匠家的门，第二天夜晚才下葬。

他填上最后一铲土。眼前变得有些模糊。

白日进到村里，难免又听到些别人的闲话。那些不知父亲去世的人，依旧说着与那日相仿的风凉话，还捎带上了把参送出又收回去的自己；而那些知道父亲离世的人，悄悄用自以为自己听不见的音量说着什么自不量力和可惜了。

这是你想要的结果吗？父亲。他湿润着眼睛回屋，身后跟着家里的猎犬。

“节哀吧，卡卡西。”帕克开口道，“虽然这时讲这些很煞风景，但还是要跟你讲明我们不是一般的猎犬。”

“是契约犬？”

“对。这颗狼牙就是缔结契约的信物，但是我们是和朔茂结约的……”

“我再跟你们缔结契约不行吗？”

“这东西就像姻缘嘛，总要找到适合自己的再去结约。况且契约兽保护法保护了我们近期之内都不能再建立契约。”

“所以你们要离开了吗？”

“不，我们可以等到春天再离开。”

“谢谢。”卡卡西扯出一个微笑，过去的两天，他的脸僵硬得可怕。


	2. Chapter02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仔卡被带土带到神社，受到了巫女姐姐的邀请。  
> 巫女姐姐是原创人物。

第二年的春天来得很早，在帕克和一众狗狗的监督下，卡卡西把自己和他们照顾得都很好。冬天的时候猎了不少毛皮，大部分换了钱倒也不愁吃喝。狗狗们都如约离开，但卡卡西无论如何都不想和村里人相处，所以有事没事就往山上跑。

前几日下了几天小雨，山上应该长了不少菌子。卡卡西割了块腊肉，准备上山炖菌菇肉片。菌子鲜美，可或多或少有危险性。卡卡西喝完一锅汤收拾好准备起身离开时，脑海一阵晕眩。他恍惚间看到一只狼狗，倏然变成人形，几瞬之间便到了山上的神社。

再醒来时是陌生的天花板，他挣扎着想起身，身体却没什么力气。旁边人注意到他的动作，凑近问他身体状况如何。那是个有些年长的女人，身着巫女服，“你吃菌子中毒了，是带土把你带回来的。”

说着就有一个大眼睛额头带护目镜的男孩凑过来，非常近的盯着卡卡西的脸。头投下来的阴影几乎遮盖住卡卡西全部的脸。

“带土？谢谢你。”

男孩笑了笑，坐到了那女人身旁，她笑道“哈哈~带土比较认生呢。”

认生会理我这么近吗……

“再等一段时间，你就差不多可以恢复了，正好跟我们一起吃晚饭。”女人起身，“我还有些工作要做，如果你有什么需要的话，可以先找带土。”

卡卡西因为刚刚中过毒，讲话还不太利索，只能忍受躺在带土面前被他看来看去的尴尬。

终于，他忍不住打破了这份寂静，“带土，水。”带土其实也无聊的要命，得到卡卡西的指令立刻端来满满一碗水，由于惯性有小一半洒了卡卡西一脸，他又拿毛巾去蘸，特意俯下身去看有没有擦干净，呼吸都喷在卡卡西耳朵上。他耳朵本来就敏感，现在和脸颊一起变得通红。

带土还以为他突然发烧，伸手去试温度。有点烫。他又把额头凑过去试温，姿势找的不好嘴唇就要堪堪擦上脸颊，结果被卡卡西一把推开。他深刻意识到眼前这人虽然非常好心，但办事着实不太靠谱，于是撑起上半身坐起，从带土手里拿过水碗自己喝了起来。他试着动动腿，但好像并没有恢复得很好。

他闭眼饮完水，重新把碗递回带土。然后意识到，自己的衣服好像有所变化。他掀开被子一看，一身跟刚刚一样的巫女服。不过码数不太一样，在他穿来刚刚好。他想站起来，但腿依旧酸软，只能叫来带土倚靠一下。自己的衣服可能是被弄脏了，洗过晾晒在院中，上山时带来的包裹放在屋内的角落里。

他示意带土扶他出去看看，这神社很大，但自己在上山的时候从未看到过，不免心生奇怪。他们又来到厨房，女人正在做三色团子。“我也来帮忙吧。”卡卡西洗了手，被带土扶到小板凳上。揉团子并不是什么难活，两个人很快就做完了。卡卡西又帮忙做了晚饭。

用过晚饭，团子也都蒸好了，女人端来团子沏上茶。“重新介绍一下，我是朝比奈葵，叫我葵就好。”

“旗木卡卡西。”卡卡西看着往嘴里填团子的带土，“那他呢？他姓什么。”

“宇智波。”葵答道，“带土不是不想跟你说话，只是因为各种各样的原因，他不能跟你说话。”

卡卡西点头表示了解，“这里……不会是什么妖怪的神社吧？我失去意识前好像看到有只动物变成了人……”

葵睁大眼睛一愣，而后笑道“那是你中毒产生的幻觉吧。不过这里确实是妖怪的神社哦。”她起身，“我带你去看看吧。”卡卡西跟上她进了主殿。

大堂之中供奉的并非寻常的人形神像，而是一只九尾的狐狸。

“这是九喇嘛。相信你肯定在各种各样的传说中听到过九尾的名字，但九尾是人类给他起的名字，他原本叫做九喇嘛。”葵有些怀念道，“这座神社原本是村民为了九喇嘛而建造的，但现在村民只剩下我一个人了。”

“……这座神社好像历史已经很久了，但之前我上山从没有见到过。”

“那是九喇嘛的法术，这座神社可以自由地在山与山之间移动。”葵沉默了一会儿继续道，“不过如你所见，这座神社已经很残破了，正好你们来了，可以陪我修缮它吗。”

“可以。”

两人回到寝房，看到的是吃完一整盘团子的带土，僵硬的躺在榻榻米上哼唧。

葵把餐具和杯具收走，去了厨房。卡卡西坐在带土旁边，犹豫再三，把手伸向了对方胃部按揉，“你是白痴吗，一次性吃这么多团子。”带土不能说话，也没法反驳他，眼里都泛起了泪花。卡卡西见了，以为是撑得胃痛，连忙找出包中的大山楂丸，一整个塞进带土嘴里。

带土嚼了嚼，酸得脸都皱在一起，想吐在一边，卡卡西自然不让，一手捂住对方嘴巴，“咽下去。”他生硬咽下，眼角滑落一滴热泪。越想越觉得委屈，于是伏在卡卡西胸口，半真半假的哭起来。

卡卡西摸出一块奶糖，剥了糖纸递给带土。刚刚的大山楂丸给带土留下不小的心理阴影，看着对方新送到嘴边的东西，有些不敢下口。卡卡西举得累了，一把捏住带土嘴巴，把糖丢进去。糯米纸很快化开，一股甜甜的奶香味弥漫在带土口中。他的脸上又重新浮现出笑容。

这也太好哄了。就像抚摸家中的猎犬一样，他鬼使神差地伸手摸了摸带土的脑袋，又觉得手感不错，再摸了两把。

葵正好从厨房回来，“哎呀，你们关系好好。”

“只是他快要撑死了，我找了点消食的东西给他吃罢了。”卡卡西边说边悄悄收了手。

因为神社面积很大，扫除的工作量也巨大。卡卡西看着一桶桶脏水，觉得葵可能几年内都没进行过扫除。但卡卡西和带土正好是精力旺盛的年纪，三个人竟然一天就把神社打扫得干干净净。

好吧，其实只打扫了大殿和走廊而已。后面大片的空屋本着根本用不上的想法，一间都没有打扫。

等到了晚饭时间，卡卡西到处去找带土吃饭，却只看到那日上山看到的那只狼狗。要问为什么一眼看出，大概是长的蠢得很相像。他伸食指凑到狗鼻子下面，见对方只是嗅嗅没有攻击的意思，于是轻柔地将手抚摸在对方身上。

大概是春季刚换了毛的缘故，身上都是柔软的细毛，油光水滑，看得出日子过得不错。摸着摸着，对方打个滚袒露出肚皮，卡卡西不知怎的想起昨晚吃团子过量的带土，噗嗤一笑，也伸手去揉。

见卡卡西找人半天不回来，葵也出来找两人。“卡卡西，该吃饭了，你看到带土了吗？”

“没有。”他一把抱起地上享受抚摸的动物转过身，“葵姐，我捡到只狗。”

“……他有没有可能不是只狗呢？”

“可能是狼跟狗的混血吧？我能养他吗？”

“这倒是没什么问题……”

卡卡西感觉葵的表情有些尴尬，“……要是不方便的话就算了。”

“没有没有，快带他进来吧。”

“可是带土……”

“我突然想起带土说过两天要走，没想到今天就走了，实在是太匆忙了。”

“哦，这样啊。”失去了一个玩伴，卡卡西多少有些可惜。

狗狗被卡卡西起名叫阿飞。卡卡西总觉得这只狗不能听到别人叫他狗，不然就会闹情绪。

到了第三日，他原本打算带着阿飞下山去。却被葵拦下了。

“卡卡西你有没有，当巫女的想法……”葵有些难以启齿，“因为卡卡西也是一个人住嘛，不如搬来一起呢？这神社一直只有我一个人在，实在太寂寞了……啊，不当巫女也没事，但其实还是想找个人来继承神社呢。”

卡卡西的脸被面罩遮住，看不出表情，葵忐忑着等待答案。“嗯……我下山去收拾一下东西就上来吧。”

葵开心地想要拥抱他，手伸到一半忽然停下，别扭地收回身旁。但脸上依旧是灿烂的笑容，“谢谢你。”

卡卡西自然注意到了这种异样，葵似乎不是想要陪伴神社，而是被神社困在了院中。他想要反悔了，想起了小时候听到的找替死鬼之类的恐怖故事。但阿飞似乎听懂了他们的对话，知道卡卡西还要回来，摇着尾巴回了院子里。

他又想起一条，狗好像能看到人不能看到的东西，所以才会乱吠。但看阿飞的样子……算了，先下山去吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我将开辟新的流水账写作流派。


	3. Chapter03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逼上神社，逼走带土。  
> *有比较凶的仔卡描写  
> 卡卡是巫女亲昵地叫仔卡的称呼

卡卡西回到院前发现，院锁已经被撬开了。他推开虚掩着的门，正对上抱着东西的村人，见到他不声不响站在门口，吓得一下跪倒在地上，“要找就找山本家吧是他家出的主意……”他又注意到卡卡西是实实在在站在地面上的，挤出一个尴尬的微笑，没等他说些什么就跑了出去。

他听着屋里还有响动，直接搭弓往里射箭。里面传来男人的大喊“能不能看着点啊，里面还有人呢！”然后推门出来，看到拿着弓的卡卡西。这人他认得，是之前去世爷爷家的大哥，看着他手里拿着的东西，卡卡西忽然有些遗憾刚刚一箭没有射准。

“还以为你死在山上了呢，这参反正本来就要送我们，就这样吧。”说完便准备离开。

卡卡西倒也不在乎那颗山参，其实往山深处走还有更好品相更长年份的，这颗放久了多少有些干瘪，参须也不全了。但他不想送给眼前这个人。

“把东西放下。”他开口，见对方依旧向外走，又射了一箭。箭身擦过那人脑袋，钉在门板上，“这一箭不射在你脑袋上，是希望你亲自把东西还给我。”

“这种虚张声势的东西还是省省吧。”那人满不在意，推开门又关上。

卡卡西三两下翻上墙，一箭射向对方的右大腿。那人吃痛大叫着倒下，嘴里骂着些不干不净的话，卡卡西走过去，把从那人手里散落一地的东西都拾起来，又被那人抓住脚踝，挣脱不开。

“放手。”他本来不想伤人，啧了一声掏出短刀，“既然你不肯放，那我就把手指一根根割下来。”在空中没有借力的点，说是割手，其实是像锯子一样一点点拉开，他的刀虽然锋利，但也到不了断骨的地步，只是那人刚出一点血就被吓到，松开了手。

他看着被翻得一团糟的屋内，实在没有住下去的心情。简单打了个布包，装了些行李，重新上了山。能装的总归有限，多余的又不想便宜那些人，正发愁该如何是好，那个受伤的人带着一帮亲戚来了。

天已经微微擦黑，一众人举着火把站在院内，喊着让卡卡西出来。他出门夺过一人举的火把，一下扔上房顶，房顶铺满了稻草，这几日晴天晒得干脆，火苗着得旺盛。众人一愣，还是去拦向外走的卡卡西。他三两下开出一条道路，又在被踹到地上的一人手里拿了支火把。离开院子上山了。

像是早就闻到卡卡西的气味，阿飞跑出来迎接他，扑了他满怀。卡卡西怕火把烫到他用单手去接，差点没站稳。“阿飞，你好重啊。”阿飞恶狠狠地咬他一口，弄得面罩上都是口水，甚至破了几个小洞。

“啊！脏死了。”卡卡西蹲下把阿飞丢在地上，熄灭火把，重新进了神社。

葵已经在房间摆好吃饭的小桌子等着他回来了，但她摆了三张桌子，其中一张还摆上了那日余下的三色团子，“带土回来了吗？”

“啊……没有哦，是留着一会儿吃的。”葵回答道。阿飞则跑过去，前爪搭在小桌上把嘴伸进了盘子里。

“……”一时间两个人都沉默了。

“……狗能尝得出甜味吗？不对，狗为什么会吃团子。”

“不管他了，我们先吃饭吧。”葵表情有些尴尬。

“所以卡卡要做巫女吗？”葵边吃边笑道，“那天把脏衣服换下来，换上巫女服一看，真是太适合你了。”

“有吗？”

“有啊！你头发长度刚刚好啊，像带土那样短短的头发手感一看就毛毛刺刺的不是很好。现在成为巫女还可以送狐狸面具哦。”

不，其实手感还可以。话说怎么表现得像推荐滞销商品一样。

“虽然没见过卡卡的脸，但肯定是个美人呢~”葵今晚不同往日的开心，“巫女也不是谁都可以做的，是个很厉害的称号，当年我们都要竞争呢。”

“那，那些人都去哪里了……？”

“大家都离开了……”

两人收拾完餐具，把被褥并排铺在一起。葵单手撑头，给卡卡西讲巫女要做的事项，见对方闭上眼有段时间了。她轻声叫卡卡西的名字，见没有回应，熄了灯准备离开。她动作几乎不发出任何声响，卡卡西并没有睡，只是想看对方要做些什么。

他跟着葵，发现她又换上了那身巫女服，戴上了狐狸假面，走出了神社的门。

咦，她不应该……卡卡西试着跟出门，发现顺利走出了门槛。

“卡卡……？”女人转过身，“原来你没睡啊，快回去吧。”

“你半夜出来是要做什么？”

葵轻声笑了，“我绝对没有要害你的意思，给你留了一封信在被褥下面，你明早醒来就会看到了。现在，留我一个人在这里吧。”

见卡卡西不走，她缓缓坐在台阶上。

“非要听我亲口讲吗？”

“这座神社其实是很不错的，九喇嘛虽然嘴巴坏了点，但心还是很好的。他不光设置了各个森林中都有可以通往神社的入口，还加了减缓人类衰老的咒术。”她的声音苍老了很多，“但是咒术只在神社里面起作用，刚刚建成时还好，如今已经过了寿命的时限，出来就是必死无疑的。”

“那你为什么……”

“即便知道是必死无疑，大家还是走出来了。除了我，大家都……”

“离开了。”卡卡西替她接上。

“就是这样。你在神社里叫我姐姐，其实我的年纪可能比你的祖辈还要大。”她继续道，“神社里其实什么都有，想要的话写在纸上，大多数都能实现。这样看是不是很理想的生活……但这样的生活，真的很无趣。你和带土能在我最后的一段时光陪陪我，我真的很开心。关于让你做巫女那件事，其实是我的私心，你不做也没关系。但是那样的话，九喇嘛就没有神社了。还是稍稍有些遗憾的，毕竟是他耗费那么多力气做出来的神社。”

“你，一个人过了多少年……”

“……大概一两百年吧。一直维持不变的话，也没有什么记录的必要了”卡卡西看得到，葵的身体正在一点点变成粉末，葵自己也注意到了这点，“真的是老掉渣了啊。”她自己笑了两声，身体分解得更快了。

终于，葵已经全部变成了四散的粉末 ，狐狸假面啪的一声落到地面上。他拾起假面，转身看到阿飞等在门口。他蹲下抱住阿飞，阿飞去舔他的眼泪。

他还是照常做猎人，因为面罩被阿飞咬得不成样子，就用狐狸假面替代了。偶尔会穿上巫女服完成一下葵希望神社依旧有巫女的心愿。神社被他当做自己的住所。有时穿着巫女服在黄昏坐在葵离开的台阶上发呆，能看到带土的身影，走近时又变回了阿飞。

阿飞喜欢在他脚边蹭来蹭去，而穿上裙子的后果就是，这一行为变成在裙底蹭来蹭去。起初他长得小只，还能原谅，后来长成大狗，卡卡西实在不能原谅这种行为。对他进行了一番思想教育，阿飞很听话的收敛了许多。喜欢吃三色团子和过于通人性这两件事让卡卡西忍不住在一个黄昏抱住阿飞，“你是不是能变成人啊。”阿飞紧张到身体僵硬，缓缓摇了摇头。卡卡西忍不住笑了出来，“那要不要做我的狗啊。”时至今日，阿飞对狗这个称呼依旧存在着过度的敏感性，一听到就啃了卡卡西一口。不过他下口从来没咬伤过卡卡西，对方也就任由他去了。

“可是都没有人陪我说话。悄悄跟你说，我有点想带土了。啊不对，带土走后你才来到这里，你应该没见过他吧。”他掏出挂在胸前的狼牙项链，讲了一段帕克告诉他的签订契约过程“总之，如果你做我的狗，我就能跟你说话了。这样不好吗？”

阿飞，不，带土望着卡卡西。虽然对方带着假面看不清表情，但敏锐的宇智波一族还是能觉察到一点点悲伤的情绪的。关于不重新变成人这件事，不如说他发现卡卡西中毒时急得变人才是意外。家族里也不是没有小时候就能变成人的天才，但自己还是差了点。他松了口，舔了舔刚刚被自己咬住的手腕。

然后跑走了。

卡卡西只当他是出去玩，谁知等了几天都没有回来。是因为觉察到了自己发现他是妖怪这件事吗。他有些后悔了。


	4. Chapter04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 送上门的小狼和小狐狸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *大家应该都能猜出来是谁就不打人物TAG了  
> 因为章节发布好像不能单章打TAG

带土离开已经有好几日了，卡卡西觉得他可能回到了自己的族群，不再去想他。

夏季山林中常下暴雨，卡卡西点了灯在屋内伴着雷声看书。恍惚间听到抓门的声音，打开门一看，是一只小狼，嘴里叼着一只狐狸。小狼看到卡卡西开门也是一愣，但还是走进屋里，把小狐狸放下了。

接着变成一个少年的模样，“他发烧了，你有退烧的草药吗。”

“啊，有的。”卡卡西去了仓库，找了些草药碾磨成粉，又放在小锅中煮热。端来一碗浓稠的颜色发黑的汤药。

他蹲下看看小狐狸，好像从哪个角度喂药都很难不漏出来。

“你不是这神社的巫女吗？去取点供奉的水喂给他。”

卡卡西认命又端来一碗水，喂下去后，小狐狸也变成男孩的样子，金色的头发，表情有些痛苦地紧闭着双眼，卡卡西这才注意到他身上细小的伤口。黑发的男孩拿起汤药，一口口吹凉喂给金发的男孩，见对方表情更痛苦了，他怒视煮药的人，“你熬的是什么？”

“这药比较苦……”

黑发男孩自己尝了一点，也忍不住皱了眉头。一勺勺将药喂完，他又帮金发男孩盖上被子。

“宇智波佐助。”他介绍道，“他叫漩涡鸣人。”

“旗木卡卡西。”

“你身上有一股宇智波的味道，但是这里已经没有宇智波的人了。”

“……他走了。”

“在鸣人恢复以前，我们可能要再待上一段时间。”

“请便。”

仅仅一下午的时间，鸣人的热度就恢复了正常。至于他身上的小伤口，佐助像是有些信不过卡卡西，只让他找来需要的东西，自己亲自帮对方上药。

“佐助！你来救我了！”鸣人一睁眼就抱住了佐助，黑发男孩拍拍他的背以示安慰，“话说这里是哪里？”

“九尾的神社。”

“那家伙……”

“并不在这里，他好像很少到这个神社来吧。”

鸣人有些失落，肚子也咕噜噜的响起来。

“晚饭想吃些什么？”卡卡西适时的出声，鸣人这才注意到他的存在，吓了一跳，他有些不好意思地说“硬要说的话，其实我想吃一乐的拉面。”

“你有钱吗？”

鸣人摇摇头，又看向佐助，佐助转开了视线。

“没有钱的话，就没有东西可以换成拉面。”卡卡西看着鸣人逐渐失落的表情，“嘛，不过我有钱，你把想吃的写在上面吧。”他拿出一张白纸。

“真的吗，谢谢。”像为了证明自己身体已经完全恢复，他蹦起来抱住卡卡西，卡卡西瞥了眼佐助的眼神，不免觉得有点好玩。

鸣人端坐在摆了纸的桌前，蘸墨写下一乐两个字，又举起笔不知接下来该如何去写。他小声问旁边人“佐助，大碗味噌叉烧拉面要怎么写啊。”“白痴。”他拿过笔，补完了后面的字，又回给卡卡西一个得意的眼神。眼前这两个小鬼真是幼稚的要死。

“你呢，佐助，你要吃什么？”卡卡西问道。

“和吊车尾的一样。”

什么花里胡哨的称呼。卡卡西拿过笔，在旁边写了个三，带着两人去了厨房。把钱袋放在一旁，纸丢进灶台用火烧尽。几分钟后，三碗拉面出现在灶台上。鸣人伸手摸摸碗，凑近闻闻味道，“真的是一乐拉面！教教我，教教我！”

“可以哦，不过要叫我老师。”

“好的老师！”

他忽然想起了什么，“对了，是老师治了我的病吧，谢谢老师。”

他重新介绍一遍自己的名字，于是称呼变成了卡卡西老师。

看不惯鸣人总是缠着那个穿巫女服的怪家伙，佐助开口道“鸣人，再不吃拉面就要凉了。”

“你身上的伤口都是佐助包扎的，也要谢谢他。”

“谢谢你哦佐助，真的来救我了。”

“因为跟你约好了。”

三人一人端一碗面回了房间。心爱的拉面成功堵住了鸣人的嘴巴，但安静的时光短暂，因为他很快就吃完了一碗面，看两眼佐助的，又看两眼卡卡西的。卡卡西刚要递出碗去，佐助把碗推到鸣人面前，“我吃饱了。给你吃。”

“谢啦佐助。”鸣人以风卷残云的气势几下吃完，满足的打了个嗝。他仰面躺下，摸摸肚皮，“果然拉面要吃到撑才好啊。”然后保持着这个姿势消化了几刻钟。期间可怜巴巴地望向佐助，“肚子好撑啊。”佐助冷哼一声，认命地帮他揉两把。“也就只有你这样的白痴能把自己折腾成这样了。”

卡卡西看着眼前两人，又难免想起带土。“能讲讲你们发生了什么吗？”

佐助刚要拒绝，鸣人就开了口。他回忆得零零碎碎，还有一堆丰富的语气词，卡卡西大概了解到他被父母以为已经死亡所以抛下了，路过的九喇嘛救了他，但九喇嘛的妖力太强，还不能很好运用妖力的鸣人既被妖力所救，又被它折磨着。那日他因为九喇嘛的妖力的原因几近昏迷，佐助又刚好不在身边，被猎人发现为了毛皮带回家养着，又转手卖给了一家出价高的富商做宠物。

“不过呢，我相信佐助一定会来救我的。因为他……唔唔唔”佐助终于听不下去一把捂住鸣人的嘴，鸣人挣扎一番终于抠下来他的手“你干什么啊，佐助。”

“难道是遇到了宇智波的族人害羞了？”

“他不是宇智波的人。只是有味道而已。”

鸣人湛蓝的双眼噔得滚圆，凑近去闻卡卡西身上的味道，“但味道重说明他们天天吃饭睡觉都黏在一起啊，关系应该不会太差吧。不过像卡卡西老师这样没什么人味儿的家伙，真的很少见呢。”

“你也没什么狐狸的味道嘛……”

“你闻得到吗？”

“多少。”其实是在骗小狐狸，他带着假面怎么可能闻得到。之前跟带土在一起的时候也是，因为鼻子对气味太敏感从来没有摘下过面罩，连宇智波是什么味道都不知道。但看他俩的相处，也不难推出这样的结果。

鸣人的伤其实一天就好了个七七八八，但他很舍不得可以随时吃到的一乐拉面，拖着佐助一留再留。终于在他在丛林中妖力又一次暴走之后，佐助准备带他离开。但在进入神社大门后，状况奇异的缓和了。

“大概是因为这神社是九喇嘛亲自建造的吧。”卡卡西说道，“既然九喇嘛行踪不定，不如先让他留在这里呢。”

佐助不置可否，“等他醒来听他的吧。”

“真的吗？”鸣人醒来就听到佐助询问他的意见，“可以每天吃一乐拉面，还不会有危险，这不是很好嘛！”

“你随时有一乐拉面吃一直都是花的我的钱。”卡卡西适时戳破，“既然要正式住下了，以后自己付钱吃拉面吧。”他其实没什么开销，鸣人也不至于吃到他破产的程度，但忍不住想逗逗他俩。

“对啊佐助，我们也不能一直花老师的钱……一直让女孩子照顾算什么男人呢。”

“白痴吊车尾的，他是男人。”

卡卡西尴尬地抠抠面具，这段时间是把头发又留长了些，真的那么像女孩子吗。

“以后打猎带上我们，猎物五五分成。这个神社应该也可以拿物品换成钱的吧。”

“你们不会感觉奇怪吗，如果去猎狐狸和狼之类的……”他又回想起把带土当成狗带出去打猎追小动物的情形，带土是什么样的心情呢。就结果来说，他好像还蛮开心的。

“能修炼妖力的家伙才能变成人形，就算是以兽形遇到也能分辨出来。对于没有妖力的家伙，大概跟人看猴子差不多吧。很奇怪，你明明是人，但身上也有微弱的妖力流动。”

“因为神社吗？”

“谁知道呢。”


	5. Chapter05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 堍学艺归来  
> *是平平无奇的过渡章

在卡卡西根本没有做过的努力下，神社虽然依旧只有他一个人，却多了不少常来玩的妖怪。九喇嘛设置的结界本来就需要妖力才能进入，加上鸣人和佐助在外寻找九喇嘛时碰见遇到麻烦的同胞都喜欢让他们到神社里躲避，久而久之，神社在年轻一辈的小妖中出了名。消息也偶尔传进大妖的耳中，只是他们没有前往神社的需要。所以卡卡西每日面对的都是小妖，各式各样千奇百怪的妖怪。

那日他又坐在台阶看夕阳，结界的地方走入一个少年模样的妖怪。卡卡西也是后来才知道，原来像宇智波一族和漩涡鸣人那样可以完全变成人形的妖怪并不多见，一是需要一直维持着形态，浪费妖力，再者还是兽形更自在舒服些。所以他已经很久没见到纯人形的妖怪来神社了。

那是个短发的少年，等一步步走近，卡卡西才意识到眼前人和带土有几分相像，没有护目镜，长高了一些，穿着纯黑的和服。但他怎么只长大了一点点，卡卡西回忆，好像刚见面时，还是带土比自己高一些的。啊，做妖怪真好啊。

两人或许感人的会面还没发展，后面冲进来的妖怪就把带土撞到一边，他捂着摔痛的地方刚要谴责，发现卡卡西已经跟着新来的伤员进了神社。什么嘛，带土边走边踢石子泄愤，把和大门剩下的这段距离的石子踢了个干净，这才走进院内。

几年不见，走时空荡荡的神社现如今竟然没有带土一个落脚的地方。他边走边躲避匆忙跑动送着东西的小妖怪，然后发现有只蛞蝓趴在了自己身上，他的大叫成功吸引了周边人的谴责目光以及尴尬的寂静。

也正是如此，他终于听到了那只小蛞蝓的声音“巫女大人说让您去厨房等他。”

带土边向众人道歉边挤进厨房，结果被厨房的妖怪当成了帮工，一直到卡卡西忙完工作走进屋里拦下才放过他。

“带土……”

“笨蛋卡卡西！”带土一开口就是大喊，“我是狼不是狗！”

卡卡西心中翻涌的情绪突然卡壳了。他仰头看着卡卡西，“现在我变成人，可以想怎么说话就怎么说话了。”

卡卡西之前问过佐助，为什么会有不能讲话的情况出现。他回答说有可能是诅咒。他还问过别的种种，得到的答案总是滑向不好的方向。但今天看着带土活蹦乱跳的样子，他忍不住开口“所以你就是变不成人才回到了宇智波一族的居住地，一待就是好几年？”

“也没有好几年，后面我都在修习妖力的使用……”带土突然没有了底气，他等到快要离开时才知道族地的时间流速也和外面不同，他以为只是在里面待了几个月而已，没想到外面已经过了这么久。本来想着自己这段时间长高了不少，还想到卡卡西面前显摆一下，结果见了人才发现，对方已经长成了成人的体形。

“对不起嘛……”

带土单方面以为卡卡西跟他冷战了一个晚上，殊不知他是跟别人一起观察了一遍所有的伤员，忙得管不了他。于是他也准备不理卡卡西，找到他的房间把被褥弄得一团糟躺在上面生闷气。但在卡卡西端着三色团子找他的时候，好吧，他原谅他了。

“这里怎么这么多伤员啊？”

“不知道，不过估计很快就会有消息带回来……”话音刚落，房门就被推开，走进个十六七岁的少年，“卡卡西，我们回来了，叫纲手他们出来开会。”

黑发少年的视线刚好对上带土的，“看不出来，你原来……”“笨卡卡，这就是你新养的狗吗！”难怪他闻到卡卡西身上有一股别的宇智波的味道，原来自己已经不是卡卡西最疼爱的那一个了。他以从未有过的气愤目光盯着佐助，恨不得眼睛冒火烧穿对方。

“你说什么？”两人几乎同时发问，语气倒是差异很大。佐助拔出了身侧的草雉剑，随后赶到的鸣人及时拉开了佐助。

“管好你家的宇智波！”带土迅速告状。

“咦，这个弟弟是佐助认识的人吗？”

都是妖怪了能不能不要这么以貌取人。他窃笑道，“佐助？按辈分你可是要叫我叔叔的。”

佐助咋舌一声，丢下一句快去开会离开了。

“总而言之，我们发现，各地都遭受到了九尾的袭击，好像他的行为有些不受控制。但每次都是转瞬即逝，破坏完就离开了那片地区。不过，这些妖怪，其实是被拆山的九尾误伤的……妖力太多不加以控制的外放，就是这样的效果。”

“根据我的情报，人类的天子好像要请来驱妖师封印或者消灭九尾。”

“九喇嘛变成这样一定有什么原因，不能放任他们这样做。”

“同意鸣人。”这个神社，还有鸣人，都需要九喇嘛活着才能继续存在。

“既然这样，我们就要在他们之前平复九喇嘛。顺便改变天子的想法。”

“其实不改变也行吧，等九喇嘛恢复之后大家一起演场戏不就好了吗？”

“那就需要分成两队人，一些去找九喇嘛，另几个去推后驱除他的活动。”

“王宫虽比不上九尾伤人厉害，但也是极危险的地方，况且要和全国各地的驱妖师待在一起，实在容易暴露。等不及救兵就被处死的可能性，也需要考虑……”

“那让我去吧，神社的巫女去再合适也不过了。”

带土非要听会议内容，卡卡西便让他挤在了自己旁边，这一开口，带土立刻看向对方。假面遮住面容看不清表情，说话的语气也平平淡淡。“卡卡西要去的话，我也要去。”

“谁把这小鬼放进来的？”

“是我。”卡卡西一顿，“带土也是宇智波一族的人，化形的能力大家应该都有所耳闻。”

“原来是宇智波的小鬼，带着他也行，给你当个帮手。”自来也继续道，“我和纲手公主肯定要去找九喇嘛，鸣人身上有一部分九喇嘛的妖力，去找他会方便些，佐助那小子肯定会跟着鸣人一起。那么我们四个去找九喇嘛，你们去王宫拖延时间。到时候及时联络。”


	6. Chapter06

得知卡卡西要前往宫中的消息，神社内亲近他的小妖都跑来送行，有几只大胆的狐狸精各自抱了一下巫女，自此一发不可收拾，凡是活动便捷的，都涌上来往卡卡西怀里钻。带土一把抓住他手腕，拉着他跑离了妖怪堆。那些小妖本就只是觉得好玩，自然没有追上来的意思。

两人渐渐放缓了步子。入夜时分，山林里静得出奇，灌木间偶尔传来虫鸣，月光从树叶的缝隙间流泻而下。带土松开了手，脚步越走越慢，他只顾着带人跑离那堆烦人的妖怪，却不知往宫中该走哪个方向，又不好意思向对方开口询问。卡卡西见他越走越慢，慢悠悠开口道“不认得路跑那么快干嘛。”

还不等带土开口，卡卡西就走到了对方身前带路。错过了开口的时机，带土有些不好意思再说话，只默默跟着前面人，盯着对方摇曳的裙摆。这几年卡卡西身形长高不少，虽然勉强穿得上葵留下的长裙，但裙摆短了些，走路时总露出一截小腿，在夜色里也白晃晃的。

两人都默不作声，于是带土的思绪飘了很远。本来他只想能陪对方聊天，所以跑回去练习化形，可是回来这边世界已经过去那么久的时间，有这么多人和妖陪着的卡卡西，根本不会感到寂寞了。正心情低落的带土闷头跟着卡卡西的步子走，对方突然停下，他一头撞在前面人的背上。

“要到了，鉴于你没怎么来过人类世界还是少说话为妙。”他清清嗓子，把束起的马尾解开“接下来要一直叫我案山子姐姐哦，小带土。”头发散开时发出一股花香，带土正要品味，就被对方的伪音吓了一跳。

接下来进城交涉的工作全都交给了卡卡西，带土在一旁被牵住手，扮演一个头脑不太灵光、语言也有些障碍的挂件弟弟。进了城门卡卡西便松了手，带土反倒伸手拉住了卡卡西撤走的手。

“怎么了？”

要是案山子姐姐确有其人就好了。“我怕不认路走丢了。”

“你靠着狗鼻子不就能找回来吗？”听了这话，带土拉住对方的那只手暗自用劲，咬牙切齿道“我是说，怕你走丢了。”

卡卡西轻笑一声，捏了捏带土的手。

城门虽然能在晚上通融一下打开，但王宫的门就没那么好进了。两人先找了家旅店住下，准备次日再进宫。城中这几日来人不少，加上他俩进城晚，只剩下客栈里价高的那几间，又不能露宿街头，便要了其中最偏的那间。店中小二刚喊一声天字间，堂中人的目光便聚集过来。带土攥住卡卡西的手又紧了些。

虽然价格高了些，但房间也属实雅致干净，角落里还点了熏香。拴上门闩闭了窗，两人便准备就寝。卡卡西背过身摘去假面，褪下裙装，带土有些别扭地移开视线，又想起对方也是个男的，于是放肆地盯上去，卡卡西转过身，一双灰色的眼睛正对上带土的眼神。

“你盯着我干什么？”假面之下是熟悉的深色面罩，带土失望地撇撇嘴，“我没有。”

“是吗。”

“不说这个，你不觉得我们被盯上了吗？”

“有钱的女人和小孩，不被盯上才奇怪吧。”卡卡西上床，拉着带土躺在自己身旁，“睡觉吧，别管那么多了。”

带土刚要张口反驳，身侧的卡卡西便凑近他耳边，“要是发生什么，我这个柔弱的巫女可就拜托你了，小带土。”这句卡卡西不再用伪音，声音的震动顺着耳廓震得带土头皮发麻，带土愣神一会儿刚要转头说些什么，却发现对方已经睡着了。他愤愤转头望着天花板，那家伙的头发也太香了。

晚上并没有预料中的贼人出现，倒是带土失眠了大半夜，到凌晨才沉沉睡去。他半夜心血来潮去揭卡卡西的面罩，匆匆看了几眼又拉上。常年不见阳光，卡卡西的肤色同身上一样莹白，唇边还有颗小痣。虽然高挺的鼻梁戴着面罩时就能看出一些，但五官组合在一起还是很有冲击力。而且很秀气。导致他一闭眼就是长着卡卡西模样的温柔巫女姐姐，但他很清楚都是假象，因为卡卡西是个性格恶劣的家伙。

可是案山子姐姐真的好温柔。

“带土……起床了。”

梦境中的身影和眼前人渐渐重合，还没清醒的带土含糊着开口，“姐姐……”

然后被卡卡西一掌拍在额头拍回现实，“走了，该进宫去了。”卡卡西又穿上了巫女服，长发用白色檀纸扎起，脸用假面遮个严实。他把一身女装丢给带土，“我突然想起，要是我们性别不同，进宫多半会被分开。”

带土明白他的意思，但身体还是有些抗拒，终于在对方帮助下穿上衣服，卡卡西盯了他的短发几秒，“算了，要不你在外面待着吧。”

“不行！”

“那你说怎么办？”

于是在带土的提议下，两人在临近宫门的地方找了个隐蔽角落。带土化作小狼，被卡卡西捧在胸口。因为实在幼小，当值的人只看了两眼便不再多管。不知是因为重视还是来参加的人少，卡卡西一人分到了一间屋子。刚关上门，带土就重新变成了人形。

“累死我……”他话音未落，就有侍女来敲门找巫女。情急之下只好变回狼形钻到卡卡西裙下。

卡卡西应门打开，“咦，我刚刚好像听到有别人的声音？”侍女边说边向屋内走去。

“你听错了。”卡卡西退后几步拦住她，“你来是有什么事情？”

侍女继续道，“神官今晚请大家去他那里坐坐。”

“所有的巫女都会去吗？”

“是的。所有参加除魔的人都会去。”侍女又嘱咐了些具体的事项，这才离开。

见人走远了，卡卡西一掀裙摆，“你就不会重新变成小狗吗？”身上的毛发在小腿边蹭来蹭去实在很痒。

“化成别的形态也是很消耗妖力的。我维持人形时间长是因为人形比较特别。”

“是因为你几个月只练变人了吧？”

“……我也练了别的啊！”讲这句时带土还是有些心虚，因为他变人练得最熟练的确是事实。

因为无论维持什么形态都不好跟着卡卡西一同前往神官的居所，带土只能留在房间等对方回来。期间自来也一行通讯用的蛤蟆也到了房间，带来了一些九尾的情报。

过去一个时辰，卡卡西终于回到房间，身上有不小的酒气。他把手中的油纸包递给带土，“红豆糕。”带土皱起的眉毛稍稍有所舒缓，“刚刚自来也送信过来了，九喇嘛好像是中了什么诅咒一样的咒术，但好像加了些个人的改造，能找到施术人是最好的。”

“大概是宫中的神官吧。”

带土突然被红豆糕噎到，连忙喝几口茶水。

“吃完以后你跟我去看看。”果然还是得靠我嘛，带土自满的心情刚浮上来，就被卡卡西一句“靠你的狗鼻子了”按了下去。

卡卡西脱了巫女服换上身方便活动的衣服，“今天主要是确认下神官身份，正面对上我们恐怕没法全身而退。”带土估量一下，若是神官像斑一样强，那自己确实没法保护好卡卡西，乖乖点头。

两人躲在屋顶，掀开一部分瓦片往里去看。“他身上确实有九喇嘛的味道。”带土附在卡卡西耳边轻声道，“但这样也没法断定他就是……”

“是谁躲在外面？”屋内的神官突然发问，吓得带土一抖，卡卡西带他稳住身形，有人破门而入。卡卡西认得那是今日席上的一名巫女，只是现在的样子有些奇怪——她的脸上浮现出鳞片的纹样，并且拖着蛇尾。

“把解除诅咒的咒式交出来。”那女人话音未落便开始了攻击，但带土见她妖力掌握很是奇怪。照理说，能化成人形的妖怪凝练妖力的效率不该如此……

轻松躲过女子攻击的神官张狂大笑，“看来老夫的判断并没出错，当真有妖怪混入了宫中。但你现在已经中了我的咒式，妖力混乱得很，还是束手就擒吧。”女人像脱力般骤然倒下，伏在地面上不再攻击，神官一手执剑，取了缚妖的绳索准备绑起地上的妖怪。带土看向卡卡西想问下步的做法，却见卡卡西紧皱眉头抓住瓦片，身形摇晃着。

只听神官一声叫喊，拿住绳索的那只手被蛇妖狠狠咬了一口。带土知道神官为了解毒，暂时不能取了蛇妖性命，加上身边的卡卡西状态很不好，只能先回房间去了。

刚进房间把卡卡西放到床上，便有人来敲门。不得已，带土只好变作案山子的样子，再把本尊用被褥盖起来。

“请问这么晚了，有什么事吗？”带土打开小小的门缝。

“没什么，神官大人刚抓住一只妖怪，我们来确认一下各位的安全。”带土刚要表示理解的合上门，被对方一只手拦下了。“能把门打开让我们看看吗？”

“……可以。”他拉开门，做好了随时带着人跑路的准备。但那人只是在门外看了看带土，让他转了个圈，便致谢离开了。侍卫走后，带土关了门去看床上的卡卡西，对方正好掀开被褥从床上坐起，“带土，我好像有点奇怪。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事件解决  
> *些许流血和疼痛的表现

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毛茸茸。I love 毛茸茸！

啊啊，是很奇怪。

卡卡西银白的发间生出两只雪白的耳朵，随着他讲话偶尔抖动两下。带土觉得新奇伸手去摸，绵软又毛茸茸的手感，因为他的动作抖得更厉害了。卡卡西大口喘息，手攥紧被褥，像是压制着躁动。带土看他状态不对劲，拉住其中一只手，“你也中毒了吗……”

指尖传来的热意让他平复了一些，“大概是他下在酒里了吧。”

“嗯……等等，卡卡西你也是妖怪吗？”他看着尾骨处渐渐生出的蓬松白尾，又被逐渐长长的指甲刺到。

“大概是吧。”唇瓣开合，带土注意到他的牙齿也变得尖利，“现在才发现你也太迟钝了……唔。”卡卡西发出咕噜的声响，张口去咬带土的手指，差点遇袭的人连忙松开手后退出几米，“你、你不会不认得我是谁了吧。”

卡卡西兽化的程度已经相当高了，在两人对峙的几分间，他已经变成兽形跃下床铺，朝带土缓缓走来。带土一时不知该躲还是该打，但见卡卡西并没有攻击的意思，便站在原地不动了。那是只很漂亮的白狼，虽然不像兔子般雪白，但皮毛光洁顺滑，颜色比自己的浅很多。然后他被白狼扑倒了。

纤长的身躯完美压制住带土还是少年人的身形，他试着去推，重量比他想象要沉，蓬松的长毛垂落在他身上，一张大口逐渐逼近带土的脸。身为狼族却被一只狼咬死也太戏剧化了吧。带土越慌乱，思维越在各个方向活跃。还没等他想到不伤到对方就能脱身的方法。卡卡西湿漉漉的鼻尖已经蹭上了他的鼻尖。接着又用舌头舔了两下带土的脸，仰起头将脖颈展现在他面前。

带土理解了其中表示安全无害的意义，于是去摸卡卡西的脑袋，但对方却不肯低下头，执意将脖颈露出。带土忽然想起什么，去摸脖上的毛发，在其中找到了那颗熟悉的牙齿，他捏起狼牙看向卡卡西，“虽然我是答应了你，可你现在自己都控制不好……”不知怎的，他感觉白狼做出一个非常嫌弃自己的表情。

“你要是能控制不是早就变回来了吗……”他嘟囔着。等等，控制。“你是想让我作为主人签订契约。”白狼满意的点点头。带土终于明白对方在化形结束前咬自己那一口的意义所在。他取来小刀割破手指，又割破卡卡西的爪子，取两滴血滴落在狼牙上。鲜艳的液体很快就被狼牙吸收干净，但卡卡西的身形没有变化。

“咦，坏掉了？还是我应该说点什么……”带土清清嗓子，“我以主人的名义命令你，变回原来的样子。”卡卡西想开口说话，又想起现在的状态，只好去咬他，留下了一些口水和浅浅的牙印。

你只要强制让我的妖力流动恢复正常就行了。卡卡西用意志传达道。带土点头照做，看着对方重新恢复人形，激动地扑上去，又警觉地推开“既然你能直接说话为什么还要咬我！”

“因为你看起来蠢得很适合被咬。”卡卡西一件件拾起因为形态变化变了形态的衣服，不要误会，他现在穿着完好的用妖力化成的衣服，“准备再去找神官一趟吧。”带土回想起自己刚学会化形时常忘记用妖力维持衣服窘迫，“要不你还是穿上普通的衣服吧。”  
卡卡西看他一眼，“你觉得这衣服还能穿吗？”他抖抖松垮的布料，丢回了床上。“那酒没毒，只是会让妖力暴走，只要你能控制住我不能掌握的那部分，就根本不用担心。”他拿过带土手里攥着的狼牙，系在对方脖子上，“你怎么一点都没长高。”

带土不服气的踮脚，“我会长高的，肯定会比你高。”卡卡西摸摸带土头顶，“知道吗，被摸头会长不高。”带土急得想去踹对方，“我只是缺少一个时机罢了。”

“什么时机？”

“斑说，产生欲望的人才会长高。我长高的欲望明明已经很强了，为什么还是毫无变化呢……”

你大概理解错了方向。卡卡西如是想道。

再潜入神官住所已是轻车熟路，但屋中未见有人，争斗所产生的狼藉也被人清扫干净。循着残留的气息追踪过去，蛇妖大概被神官带进了天牢。有妖力的妖怪纵然令人惧怕，但失了妖力的妖怪可能连人都不如。寻常能伤到人的物事，自然也能伤了手无缚鸡之力的妖。

若要去救蛇妖，则不能再耽搁。两人交换一个眼神，一人一边，弄晕了看守大门的士兵。卡卡西虽然对妖力掌握还不熟练，但打架的功夫一点没落下。

摸了钥匙开门，刚进去便听见皮鞭破风的声音。牢内也无多余的岔道绕后，只能直冲向神官所在的地方。幸好对方背着身专注于蛇妖，似乎没想到也没注意到他们的到来，淬了麻药的箭头一击即中。手中刚要挥舞的鞭子跟整个人一起瘫在了地上。

两人有些不敢相信如此轻易地降了神官，等了片刻，见对方依旧没有动静。便上前去解捆蛇妖的绳索。那蛇妖已经化成了原形，两掌才能环绕过的粗细，十几米的身子蜷成一圈，裸露在外的部分鳞片脱落血肉模糊。卡卡西只带了些止血的药粉，撒上去时对方还算完好的尾巴拍打着地面，很是焦躁。

“忍一下吧……我不会治疗的妖术，只能做些简单的处理了。”带土在一旁绑好神官，便回来看蛇妖的情况。蛇妖刚见到他便突然起身，弓起身子做出威胁的姿态。“诶，我不是什么坏人啊。”他慌忙躲开张口咬向自己的蛇妖，却发现对方目标并非自己。回头看去，才发现被绳索帮助的神官变成了纸人。而真正的神官正要袭击自己。

卡卡西似乎早有注意，当即掏出短刀挡上躲开攻击的对方的长剑。兵器相接之间发出锵锵的声音，只论刀剑之技，神官显然比不过他。只是偶尔袭来的术式，卡卡西还不会化解之法只能堪堪躲开。带土将地上的蛇妖搬到波及不到的地方，跑上前帮卡卡西。

但他回居住地天天修习的是化形之术，掌握熟练的术式只有豪火球。只是几次攻击之下，神官已经找到了破绽，再之后的攻击通通被他躲开或化解。他心里着急，不知该如何帮到卡卡西。

一会儿我牵制住他，你再吐次火球。  
带土虽想吐槽卡卡西的命名，但眼前也没有那样的空余，只能应一声表示自己知道。你记得躲开点。他这样道。

卡卡西收了短刀掏出两只苦无，不再刻意去挡神官的攻击，盯着对方的脚找寻钉住对方动作的空隙。神官也预料到这点心思，慢慢拉远距离不给他机会。见到此情景有些自暴自弃般随便丢出苦无，神官轻易躲过，刚要嘲笑，却发现不能再动。低头去看，躲过的两只苦无挂在自己身上，那柄上拴了细丝，趁着躲闪的功夫缠到身上，不去注意根本难以察觉。

看来那小子也会些妖力的技巧。不过也就是这种程度了。他冷笑着用风刃切割开丝线，带土的豪火球离他还有些距离，完全可以躲开。谁知卡卡西再次冲到他面前，用掉落的两只苦无将他的脚钉在地面。神官没预料到这种和敌人同归于尽的打法，被钉在原地，吃下完整一个豪火球。

“卡卡西——！”带土施完豪火球的术便看到卡卡西重到神官面前的那幕，已经吐出的火球也没法半路取消，他跑上前去看烈火中的两人。可恶，千万不要出事啊。他咬咬牙，眼泪涌上眼眶。

术式结束，两人依旧维持着刚才的姿势。带土看到半蹲在地面的卡卡西依旧是白净的样子，松了一口气。“你吓死我了！”但刚走近他便发现神官的长剑没入了卡卡西的脊背，他用更快的速度匆忙跑过去，眼泪不争气的掉下来。

卡卡西喘息着，颤抖着手在胸口撒着止血的药粉，又递给凑过来的带土，“帮我撒一下。”他开口的声音不似平时那般沉稳，已经变成了气音。带土一手拿过药粉去撒，另一只手抹抹眼泪，伸手去掰神官拿剑的手。被烈火烤得酥脆的手指稍稍用力就化为齑粉。撒完药粉，他伸手扶起卡卡西，“你这个笨蛋！”

被骂的人只是略微笑笑，刚刚尝试说话已经牵动伤口，他不敢再开口。况且这样几乎全身重量都倚靠在对方身上，确实没什么还嘴的余地。毕竟对方也是真的担心自己，真心是不应该被嘲笑的。

抱歉呢。“下次不许再这样了！”

不会有下次了。“哼。”

“……带土，身后。”卡卡西从牙缝里硬挤出这几个字，原本在胸口露出尖头的长剑被有人从身后拔出，再次被切割的伤口痛得他出了一身冷汗。带土的目光擦过卡卡西苍白的面色，看向身后。

本以为成了焦炭的神官像蛇一样褪去了那层黑壳，拖着长尾蛇行到他们身后，身上还滴答着恶心的黏液。伸着蛇信一般的长舌露出一个笑容，手里则拿着方才插在卡卡西胸口的那柄长剑。

若是平常的带土早就被这个造型吓得惊叫，他握了握卡卡西的手，盯住对方竖起的蛇瞳，将扶着的人快速放到地面，拿起苦无转身应敌。他有些后悔自己回去时嫌弃斑的武器，到现在只能用些现有的寻常兵器。动作完全能被对方预料。

那人比起刚才的形态年轻了许多，面容也不同，但给人的气息是完全一样的。而且拜形态所赐，动作灵活了不少。转身的那些优势在瞬息之间又被对方夺回，带土重被逼回到卡卡西身边。带土明知对方目标是地上人，却又无能为力，神官把嘴张到常人不可企及的大小去吞卡卡西。带土的苦无刺在对方皮肤上，已经化作鳞片的那里发出铿锵的声音。

可恶。

他后撤两步捏出豪火球吐在神官身上，对方身上的黏液被烤干，鳞片则发出凛凛的光芒，身形没有丝毫变化，显然是毫发无损。

可恶。可恶。

于是他在这几分之间眼睁睁看着他一点点吞下地上的人。地上还有扯动伤口留下的血迹。带土看着空空的地面，愣了几秒。

卡卡西。他开口，却只有嘴唇开合，发不出任何声响。原本漆黑的眼眸在涌出眼泪的同时，霎时间变得比鲜血还要红，其中的纹样从一勾玉逐渐增加到三勾玉的模样，又相互勾连变作镰刀。

神官结束吞食终于转过身来，恰好对上带土的双眼，然后察觉身形被定住再也不能移动。不过一瞬，带土就到了他的面前，瞪着那双血红的双眼。神官心头一颤，努力解除定身术式，却不起效果。

带土拿过他手中的长剑，从对方胸口刺下去，一点点向下划动。血液不受束缚奔涌而出，些许溅到他的面颊，他不在意地抹去，另一只手继续着动作。神官还算是人的半身被带土开出一道豁口，带土把剑丢到一旁，把手伸进那道开口。

滑腻的触感让他忍不住皱眉，终于摸到卡卡西的身子，他用双手把人往外拉，难免带出些别的什么。他抱住卡卡西仔细检查，虽然沾了些黏液，但身上没有什么大碍的样子。他重新看向神官，开口道“为什么要吞掉他？”

“……作为我下次蜕皮后的容器。”神官意识在抗拒，身体却不由自主回答了对方的问题。

带土的牙齿被自己咬的咔咔作响，“……九尾的事情，是你做的吗？”

“是我。”

“把解除咒式的方法告诉我。”

神官开口如实回答。

“就这些？”

“是的。”

带土礼貌地道谢，“也不好再叨扰你了，就这样吧。”

果然是小孩，还是嫩了些啊。神官暗自庆幸。

下一秒便身首异处。准确的说，是分成了数十块的碎肉。带土想了想，把外围的囚犯放出来几个，“这是那个神官的尸体，你们想怎样就怎样吧。别让外面的人知道他死了。”囚犯虽关在远处不知发生什么，但看到如此多块的尸体也不敢造次，只想着这蛇尾能不能加个餐什么的。

带土不管他们怎么想，把之前藏起的蛇妖收进空间。不知是失血过多还是怎样，那蛇妖早就没了意识。

他又用神威转移到来时的山上，穿过法阵回到神社。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俺们堍，可怜见儿的，又背着卡西默默开眼默默做事。老实说这章写到一半卡住了，然后摸出来那篇《急骤雨》。  
> 这篇完了之后我会好好搞搞排版的，VPN速度感人，这种纯文字网页也得卡上十几秒，急死人了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC警告。如果不适请自己快跑……

纲手姬一行人收到带土发来的讯息解除了咒式，还在赶回来的路上，还好活蝓大人治疗能力也很强，卡卡西虽然暂时无法醒来，但生命体征还算是平稳。带土估算一下时间，人类世界那边大概天刚刚亮，自己不能在此多留。他把蛇妖也托付给活蝓，留下接下来的计划书，重新回到宫中，变作神官的样貌。

不知是何原因，进入宫中的神职人员比起神官都逊色太多。几日过去都没有人识破带土的伪装。自来也的送信蛤蟆终于赶到，他们已经按带土所写准备妥当，只等他这个假神官去找九喇嘛演戏给其他同行人员看。

宫中的日子实在不好过，一连几日都没有卡卡西的消息，就连自来也刚刚送来的信件都没有提及。他有些担心对方，但在分身的基础上维持神官的样貌，凭他现在的水平稍稍有些吃力，所以一得到消息，他便组织人马想要尽快解决事件。

连带土变身都看不出的众人自然也看不出他与九喇嘛这出打得天昏地暗的大戏全是幻术，神官封印了九尾，但也耗尽了自己的气力消散在众人眼前。至此，事情算是告一段落。带土和九喇嘛不管剩下的人员，离开了争斗之地。毕竟那些人弱得成不了气候，况且这个结果也需要人传回宫中。

带土马不停蹄赶回神社，九喇嘛则被他拉来一起，之前中咒发狂时再怎么努力收敛还是伤到了些妖怪，九喇嘛几乎取之不竭的妖力刚好用来疗伤，况且还要有那个狐狸小子也需要他。回到神社刚好是傍晚，伤患已经不像带土刚来时那样多得站不下脚。

纲手和她的弟子正在看护病人，带土看了一周，无论是躺着还是坐着的人都没有卡卡西的身影。纲手注意到他，“他在自己的房间休息……”话音未落，带土已经离开房间。

卡卡西躺在平时的床榻上，那日被黏液弄脏的衣服已经换洗干净，打了结的头发也被梳顺，披散在枕头上。双手交叠在腹部，姿势很是规矩。这样安静的对方，确实很少见到。他伸手戳戳对方脸颊，柔软的触感让人想起糯米糕点，“卡卡西，现在才几点啊你就睡觉……”他声音并不大，比起想要叫醒对方，更多只是碎碎念自己吐槽的程度。

身后的房门倏然打开，他立刻收回手指去看来人。纲手看着他的动作了然一笑，而后严肃起来“他并不是自己想要睡着的。那日神官所用的大概是什么禁忌的转生之术，只要把需要的人体蚕食成空壳，就能做成合适的容器。我和活蝓大人虽然可以维持他的身体，但精神上的东西却无能为力。”

“……那要怎么办？”带土握紧拳头，“我再进宫找一趟神官的住所。”

“不，那倒不用。现在九喇嘛回来了，他应该有些办法。”纲手蹙眉，“只是……就算是九喇嘛也不一定能完好的找回卡卡西的精神，只能停止咒式的侵蚀。直观体现就是他可能会有一定程度的失忆或者智力损失。”

“如果没有其他副作用，那就把九喇嘛叫过来吧。”

对于妖力庞大的九喇嘛来说，解决这种咒印不过一瞬，一力抵十会，大概是这样的道理。片刻后卡卡西就睁开双眼，带土虽然想做对方睁眼看到的第一人，却敌不过纲手关心病人的心情。纲手简单提问些常识问题作为测试，卡卡西一一回答，“看来智力是没什么问题，至于记忆嘛，还是你小子跟他聊聊吧。”纲手揽过带土的肩把他推到卡卡西面前，自己跟着九喇嘛先离开了。

带土嗫嚅两下，没有出声。卡卡西抬眼去看他，缓缓坐起身倚靠在一旁，他沉默半晌，而后开口“感觉做了很长一个梦呢……”

“是你救了我吧。”带土点点头。卡卡西一笑，“在梦里，你也救了我。”

梦中的带土，救过他一次，又一次。纵使醒来知道是梦境，但悲伤的感觉还确实残留着。

他的眼神又离开带土，盯着盖着的被子出神。虽然对方一直是这样安静的家伙，但凭借敏锐的洞察力还是嗅到潜藏在其下的淡淡悲伤。带土不知如何是好，如果上前抱住对方是不是有些怪异，他想了想，化成了兽形，跳到床上，扑到对方怀里。

卡卡西伸手摸两把带土背脊上的皮毛，紧紧搂住带土，“你没事就好。”

“所以，你根本什么都没忘记……”两人在饭桌上重新提起此事。

“那个咒式好像是要利用我的力量才能发动，但和你的契约一直在制约我的妖力，所以它没有发动的机会。”

“那个契约……要解除掉吗？”带土礼貌性地一问，其实心底还是希望对方拒绝的。

“都可以啊，你想要解除掉吗？”

“这样就很好……只是你也要练习化形的事情，妖力也要好好修炼。”他越说越欢快，“那我来教你吧。”他转头看向卡卡西，对方早就化成了兽形，以一种非常轻蔑的眼神看向自己，有着同样兽形的带土完全读懂了其中的意思，把筷子一撂也化作兽形。

为了清净，他们是在卡卡西常住的那件房间用餐的，杂物不多的房间给他们提供一个追跑打闹的环境。卡卡西还不适应兽形，跑出不远就被带土按在地上。从兽形上看，他已经完全成年，不如说比自己的身形还大上一些，伏在自己身上，阴影笼罩下来。不知道成年后带土的人形会长什么样子呢。他对梦里的带土有模糊的印象，好像是个很健壮的男人。

带土张开嘴咬住对方的嘴巴。

你、你这是……在干什么。

不得不说有了狼牙契约，沟通真是方便了很多。

怎么了？

这这这不是在接吻吗……

虽然是直接在脑海响起的声音，但语气与直接开口是丝毫不差的。所以语气奇怪的卡卡西搞得带土也有些窘迫。老实说，他只是想轻轻咬下对方，而这个地方看起来最好下嘴。至于接吻，他原本还没想到那些。

他边舔掉刚刚流到对方嘴边的唾液边想，好像是要互相喜欢的人才会接吻来着，不管了。专心舔卡卡西的带土丝毫没有察觉卡卡西逐渐变得僵硬，然后突然变回了人形。当然，依旧是刚刚的姿态，被带土扑倒在地面上。只是脸变得有些红。

带土还是第一次见到对方露出这种表情，比起平日活泼生动许多，开心的又舔了两下，对方显然不能体会这是确切表达喜爱的动作，但脸更红了。带土看着身下人的变化，心底升腾起一种奇妙的兴奋感。

在他思考下一步动作当中，不长眼的小妖怪打开门闯了进来，“请问两位用完餐了吗……”的话音还未落下，看到两人姿态的小妖发出奇怪的叫声跑走了，还不忘帮两人顺手关上门。带土想了想，退后两步重新变回人形。他隐隐有感觉，自己应该可以变成成人的身形了，不过为了方便还是变成刚刚的青少年模样。

两人沉默着吃完晚饭，全然不知屋外的妖怪们已经炸开了锅。山中的妖怪基本都对神社的巫女有所耳闻，闲谈时自然把这件大八卦当做爆料讲了出来。就这样一传十十传百地几乎传了个遍。只是内容也逐渐变得走样，到最后几乎变成说书。但内容无外乎神社巫女和宇智波家的人在屋子里面饭都不吃就开始发情云云。

话题中心的二人沉默着吃完饭收了餐具送去厨房，不时听到身边妖怪自以为小声的窃窃私语，似乎是在讨论他们刚刚在屋中的作为。卡卡西留心去听，内容比起自己所看书的内容有过之而无不及，然后耳朵开始泛红。他庆幸又重新戴上了面具，众人看不见他脸色。

九喇嘛闻讯赶来拉住从厨房离开的卡卡西，指着他身旁的带土“你跟这小子睡了？”千年的老妖在八卦上也是很有进取精神的。看着卡卡西支支吾吾欲盖弥彰的样子，他凭多年的经验断定两人必然有染，实在是痛心疾首，因为不光是巫女，另一个有着他妖力的家伙也跟宇智波家的人纠缠不清。主要是出于他个人的原因，实在是讨厌宇智波一族的人。

“什么这小子，我可是你的救命恩人。”带土其实并不把这件事看得多么重要，只是害卡卡西差点没命的导火索之一就在面前，加上他对自己的态度，实在令人不爽。说话也带上了刺。九喇嘛对被救的事实到没什么反驳余地，就算那神官伤不到自己，持续消耗下去，就算是再多的妖力都维持不住自己的性命。想到这里，他不好再多说什么，恶狠狠瞪了带土一眼离开了。

卡卡西走到自己房间，带土则跟着他一起回来了。听到传言后再看到与自己对手戏的主角，心情实在很难平静。刚刚在饭中他就不好意思问带土，那个被打断的亲吻到底是什么意思。无论是从人类的视角还是从狼之间互动的视角，这个亲昵的动作多半代表着喜欢，但带土虽然有两者的形态，却又不是两者，可能是自己误解了呢。

“卡卡西，”关上门，带土的声音有点慌张“我不是想要跟你做那种事情。你不要误会啊。”他多希望斑什么都没跟自己讲过，刚刚什么都没听到，不知道发生什么就可以不那么尴尬。如果说有什么不会后悔，那救卡卡西和咬他这件事，还是没什么悔意的。但在九喇嘛的神社屋檐下，还是得低头，况且卡卡西一直不出声，大概是不喜欢自己做这件事。

啊……果然自己是误会了。卡卡西浮躁不已的心情骤然平静下来，大概是狂风暴雨之中的湖面迅速结成冰层的程度。他努力去忽视冰层下的暗涌，想要维持这段情谊，这是最好的方法。

两人就在门旁站了半刻钟，带土背靠木门盯着地面，卡卡西盯着他的发旋，各怀有不敢说出口的心思。沉默被带土滴在地板的一滴水渍打破。那显然不会是口水或者汗水，但带土为什么要哭呢。因为不知亲吻的意义和挑错了对象吗还是什么其他的。比起自己的事情，他更在意带土的那滴眼泪，浸得他心有些酸涩。

“带土……”他开口，被叫到的人正在努力抗拒地心引力把眼眶里积蓄起的泪水吸回眼里。他又不好意思用手去擦，努力假装自己根本没有哭。可是听到卡卡西叫自己的名字，泪水又啪嗒滴在地面两大滴。

“不要走。”/“我不想走。”

话一出口两人都一愣，带土终于抬起头看卡卡西，已经蓄起的眼泪不受控制地流下来，眼眶和鼻尖都红红的，被泪水浸过的睫毛和眼珠倒是黑黑亮亮。他们拥抱在一起，想，至少他们彼此都不愿分开，至于自己多余的心思，则是无关紧要的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段其实写了很久但因为自己都感觉有点雷雷的所以拖到跟最后一章一起放出来了……


	9. Chapter 9

之后两人以普通朋友的关系澄清那日发生的事情，妖怪们在他们面前敷衍认可同意，背地里已经确信这两人关系绝不止那么简单。也有不识趣的妖怪不信邪，偏偏要往他们身边凑，被其中一人温暖的同时很难不感受到另一人在背后默默注视的目光。

日子过得更加清闲，带土仗着自己依旧变作少年人的身形跟卡卡西睡在一起，对方丝毫没有察觉的样子。只是那个同为宇智波一族的小鬼常常盯着自己，显然发现了什么。终于在今天卡卡西出门得了机会，拦住那个小鬼，“关于我化形的事情，不要跟卡卡西说。”

“我本来没打算说，只是感觉看了真可怜。你难道就要保持这样的形态一直待在他身边吗？”

“那也比‘佐助，你真是我最好的朋友’来得好吧。”带土模仿起那日鸣人抱住佐助大喊的话，引得对面人皱起眉来。“如果我说出去，你们连朋友都做不成吧。”

“哈，彼此彼此。等我跟卡卡西在一起……”他忽然注意到话题中心的人物正在走来，单方面终止了谈话，上前跟对方打起招呼。“卡卡西，你回来了。”

但像带土一样迎过去的小妖怪还有很多。妖怪间常常因为一些微小的问题吵架，进而演化为打架，然后打赢的那边就成了占理的那边，只是卡卡西提出了遇到问题要让他审断的规矩，住在这里的妖怪们也就听了他的。主要是打不过卡卡西，就算打过了，还有带土和九喇嘛等着自己。

于是卡卡西外出归来放下身上的行李最先回复的往往是妖怪们的案件。大部分时间都是谁偷吃了什么，多吃了什么，偷拿了什么，看谁不顺眼的小事，但自己提出了规则又不得不断。带土也不太想跟他们争抢，只在人群外围站着等他断案。偏偏宇智波家的小鬼还要凑上来在他耳边补刀，“看来还是最好的朋友好一些，对吧，连那都不算的小叔叔。”

佐助也就只会在这时候叫声叔叔。口舌之快足以让他接受自己是幼辈这一件事。妖怪们其实对族群没什么意识，毕竟像宇智波一族那样基本都会化形的家伙实在少见，也因此，宇智波一族是与人类最相仿，最具有长幼意识的一群人。

带土看眼被妖怪们簇拥着根本没有投过视线来的卡卡西，跟佐助一样离开了人群。

卡卡西再来找他时他正吃着叫做千层酥的糕点，与其说是在吃，不如说是用一层层揭开的方式做着最原始的玄学占卜，“他喜欢我，他不喜欢我……”这样默念着陷入其中，得到一个不太满意的答案后，又想着一定是数错了拿了一个新的开始占卜。

而他的契约者终于在他数完一个半糕点之后开口打扰他，“带土。”原本是想要问对方在说喜欢谁，话到嘴边又成了“要去泡温泉吗？”带土抬头，过于专心的占卜让他现在才注意到对方换好浴衣拿着浴盆已经在一旁站了一段时间。

两个结果都是不喜欢。带土起身默默跟到对方身边。卡卡西一手抱着浴盆，另一只手是空着的，带土快走两步刚要去牵上那只手，却看到前面几个小妖怪也各自拿着盆在叽叽喳喳等着卡卡西。原本想要递上去的手尴尬地摸摸自己脑袋，普通朋友，那确实还不如最好的朋友。

这次去的温泉路上有片枫林，刚好到了秋季，叶子全都变成红彤彤的颜色，一部分落在地面上，堆叠在一起深浅不一的颜色很是好看。妖怪们对此司空见惯，去温泉的速度丝毫没有减缓，甚至有些争抢起谁先跑到温泉，啪嚓啪嚓踩着叶子跑远了。不紧不慢步行赏景的卡卡西和带土逐渐被小队落下一截。

两人就这样沉默着走到目的地，期间带土忍不住胡思乱想，最后敢做的，也仅仅是在泡温泉时相比其他妖怪靠卡卡西近一点。嗯，待在离他最近的地方去保护他，那也不赖。刚想要享受宁静的片刻，之前下水的某几只妖怪便化作人形游过来。如果说妖怪们还有什么时间喜欢一直化作人形，大概只有想要跟某人求欢做爱的时候。

不知是温泉太热生了兴致，还是大家都没穿衣服的原因，今日的追求与他日的小打小闹显然不是同一级别。带土从透明人变成了碍事的小孩，被抓住空隙的妖怪挤到一边。卡卡西被他们团团围住，非常被动，几个妖怪一起围上来，还没等他组织好语言就已经在他们口中被安排好了夜生活的排班，又因为现场只他一个还有着人类的道德感和羞耻心，不能伸手去推开旁边赤裸的妖怪。

带土原本在一旁打了看戏的主意，卡卡西难得被一群妖怪围住逼得无话可说，但长久的沉默让他读出几分默许的意味，终于在有个妖怪的胸部要蹭上卡卡西的胸部时，他忍不住化作成体把刚刚挤在他们之间的那只妖怪扒拉开。卡卡西听了动静偏头看他，“带土……”

“……都散了吧。让他好好休息一下。”妖怪们倒是都不再围着卡卡西，转而围向了带土“他不行的话，你行吗？”带土本想脱口而出我不行，却又觉得该换个说法，视线不由自主看向卡卡西，却发现带着面纱的对方注视着面前的水面，丝毫没有看过来的念头。“我们回去再说。”他不动声色地握住面前猫妖放在自己胸口的手，“你房间是哪间？”

小猫妖不过刚化形来凑个热闹，还没等开口就有旁人帮她讲了，你一言我一语地补充好该如何从他现在所住的房间走过去，甚至连要做些什么都开始讲述。带土松开手，“晚、晚些时候我会去找你的。”然后不知怎的咽了口口水，周围妖怪见了他这模样，欢笑的声音比刚才更胜一筹。

带土退回到卡卡西身侧，也退出了小妖怪们的聊天。本想看看卡卡西对自己刚刚那番话有何反应，却发现对方在一旁默默喝着清酒，就像喝水一样从容，对自己也是毫不关心。他在对方近处待了一刻，发现对方依旧没什么反应。悻悻站起，听到水声的卡卡西终于看向他，“要走了吗？”

“嗯，晚上还有事情要做。”带土说完这句站了一会儿，因为对方还抬头看着自己，开口后又抿嘴，最后挤出几个字，“祝你愉快。”有所期待的自己简直是天下第一的笨蛋，带土怒极反笑，出于礼貌表示了感谢，头也不回地离开了。

直到晚上走进那只猫妖的房间，他和卡卡西都没再碰上面，“小狸……”带土随手带上门，“不好意思小狸，虽然我晚上确实要来找你，但确实不是你们讨论的那个样子。其实我有些问题想要问你……”“关于巫女的吗？”带土点头。小狸还没开口，带土就听到窗外传来什么赢了输了的声音。刚要开口询问，小狸已经没好气地打开窗户，“你们都进来听算了。”

下午将卡卡西围住的几个妖怪又围住现在的带土，七嘴八舌地说着他欺骗小姑娘感情之类的话，说到最后甚至准备拉他去卡卡西那里审断，见到带土慌张的样子又开始笑他。小狸一旁看了半晌终于上前解围，“所以你和巫女大人怎么了？性生活不和谐？”

“什么……我们还只是朋友关系啊。”

“所以你们真情告白了那么久，结果是一无进展。”旁边两个活泼的小妖怪已经开始演起他们那日“不要走”“不想走”的戏码，还加入了夸张的肢体动作。带土倒没什么追究他们偷听的意思，当务之急是解决自己的问题。

“你们说，卡卡西喜欢我吗？”他语音刚落，四周叽叽喳喳闹着的小妖怪都静下来，眼神唰得一下转向他，“干嘛这样看着我啊！那家伙对谁都那么冷淡，但谁的忙都会去帮。闲下来的时候又只会去看那些书，我虽然在他的房间里，和空气也没什么两样吧……”

“就算是空气，也是巫女大人房间里的空气，你有什么不满吗？”“说到底回忆起来，不是你先拒绝了巫女大人吗？”突然被围着自己的妖怪们指责起来，带土百口莫辩，“我只是不想被他讨厌……”

“带土，为什么不把话向巫女大人说清楚呢？”小狸开口，“现在就去找他，像刚刚来我房间解释那样，简单直接的说清楚。明明已经是出生入死同住在一起的关系了，告白比那还要难吗？”

被提问的人渐渐移开自己的目光，小狸伸手摆正，盯着带土的眼睛，“要是留下遗憾，你会后悔现在没有去找他讲这些吗……”带土沉默了。小狸松开手，“走吧，现在就去找他。”带土就这样被小妖怪们簇拥着顺势走出房间。

走廊上空空荡荡，这样一行人突然出现难免引起注意，暗处的妖怪们又开始骚动，呼朋唤友来看热闹。终于踏上卡卡西房间所在的走廊，带土慌张起来，“我就这样空着手是不是不太好……”没等他反应，跑在前头的妖怪已经敲开了卡卡西的屋门。

“怎么了，小花。”卡卡西只将推拉的房门开了一半，“我现在有点醉了，所以要审断的话还是明天再来找我吧。”因为喝了酒，月光照下来的时候，脸色透出些绯红的颜色。

“不是不是，是带土有话要跟您讲，很重要的话。”

带土这才姗姗来迟，站到对方面前却又不敢对视，“卡卡西……你对我，究竟是怎么想的？”卡卡西将门推开，倚靠在门框上，眼神扫视一圈周围的人群又停留在带土脸上，“这就是重要的话吗？嗯……带土是我很好的朋友。”他说着笑了笑，“我的救命恩人。”带土被他笑得有些慌神，旁边的小妖怪开始为他打气。

他终于把视线从对方莹白的颈项间移到脸上，卡卡西就算说是喝醉也还维持着没什么表情的冷漠面容。可能是紧张的缘故，视线对上时，他只听得清自己的心跳声，“卡卡西，其实我喜欢你……”

卡卡西一如既往的三白眼睁大了一瞬，也只是一瞬就变回调笑他的样子，“游戏玩输了的惩罚？我看你也没喝酒……”

带土从他身侧一步跨进门，拉了一把身边人，卡卡西本就懒散地站着，一下被他带进屋里。下一刻带土就关了门，留妖怪们在外面吵闹。

卡卡西不知他此举何意，愣愣盯着被对方握住的手腕发呆，然后被带土叫回神，“卡卡西，刚刚所说的话绝不是什么游戏惩罚，都是真的。而且当初，是你先救了我一命，当然我也不是为了报恩才说喜欢你什么的，可是我也不知道该怎么证明……不过你要是不喜欢也可以拒绝我……”

“手。”告白突然被单字打断，带土看一眼自己的手，因为太激动越握越紧，导致对方手腕留下几道红痕。

道歉的话还没出口，卡卡西就已经上前一步，两人嘴唇不过只差分毫，“我也很喜欢……”过近的距离让每个发音所带来的微小气流都被感知，带土在被回应的冲击中还保留一丝清醒的理智用来疑惑，卡卡西这家伙为什么要离这么近。

下一秒就被唇上的触感解答了。

这是他们第一个正式的亲吻，即使两个人都带些笨拙，也无伤此刻浪漫的氛围。

后话：“只是说出“我也是”连我的名字都没有提到的告白也太敷衍了，卡卡西好狡猾！”于是晚上的时候，他被逼着说了很多作为补偿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文到这里就结束了……因为耻于面对自己写的东西拖拖拉拉到现在才完结，果然写文这东西就是要一口气，不然后来再续的时候翻看之前的部分真的边捂眼边看（ 卡西酒量很好的，只是上脸，要说的话应该是神智清醒但动作会被酒精有所影响的程度。如愿以偿地写了双向暗恋的故事，但又不想写得太纠结混乱，于是有了看起来只误会了一章马上表白了的两个人。谢谢大家读到这里www

**Author's Note:**

> 遣词造句不光是种田文风格，还带着点翻译腔。


End file.
